


Company

by flowers_of_finley



Category: Company - Sondheim/Furth, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Company Broadway Revival (2006), F/M, Law and Order SVU au, Other, company au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_of_finley/pseuds/flowers_of_finley
Summary: Five Married Couples, three single people and one conflicted bachelor try to balance romance, commitment, and sex in the city that never sleeps.Living in New York can be hilarious and heartbreaking, even at the same time. And when you're feeling the heat, from all your married friends-and the 45 candles blazing away on your birthday cake-well, it could drive a person crazy.(Credit to Songs, and Synopsis : Stephen Sondheim and George Furth)
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Elliot Stabler/Kathy Stabler, Nick Amaro/Maria Grazie, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola/Melinda Warner, Olivia Benson/Ed Tucker, Rafael Barba/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Company

Rafael Barba crossed the busy street of Manhattan to get to his home apartment. It had been a long day on his feet in the court room. It hadn't even crossed his mind once that it was his birthday. Not until he entered the unusual dead silence.

_Rafi, Rafi Rafi, Rafi Rafi Rafi._

_Rafi-_

Rafael entered his New York apartment, placing his coat on the rack, and briefcase by the table. The red light from his answer machine was blinking away. He had missed some phone calls while away.

He clicked play : Liv's message was first. 

_Beep, beep_

"Hi, this is a dirty phone call, Tucker and I will be in the country. So we'll miss any birthday celebrations. Anyway, you're forty-five. Who wants to celebrate being that old. Well I only hope I look as good as you, when I'm your age." 

_Great,_ he thought to himself. Another scotch or bourbon for himself then. 

_Beep._

"Hey Barba it's 'Maro, get those girls out of your bed and pick up the phone will ya? God I'm so envious I can't even talk. Call me."

_Beep._

_"_ Hi Rafael, it's Finley." they paused. Silence continuing. "I forgot what I was going to say."

_Beep_

"Hi Barba, it's Manda. I just called to say that if I'm late for the surprise birthday party tonite please tell Sonny I'm runnin-" she faded off. His face contorted into confusion?

She began again, whispering this time "Wait, you're not supposed to know that. Judy? Juuudy? Oh goodness I'm afraid I've dialed the wrong number. Sorry just ignore this phone call." She calls off to someone on her end of the line _"oh my god you won't believe what I just did._ _"_

 _"_ Hey Raf, is Casey. Well doctors said false alarm, I'm not pregnant. So hey you can feel free to return my calls again, huh."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was his turn to speak.

"Hi, this is Raf. Yes today is my birthday. And yes you may leave a message about how happy you are about me turning 45. And whatever you're calling about, the answer is yes. My birthday. It's my birthday. Did you know you had me scared to death? I was just about to run out of this place like nobody's business. I was. I mean, I didn't know. I mean what kind of friends would surprise you on your 45th birthday?" He stopped for a split second. "Mine." Rafael rethought his answer. "The again, how many times do you get to turn 45?" chuckling he went to the kitchen. "Eleven."

Stopping dead in his tracks, he began speaking again. "Okay, come on say it. It's embarrassing. Quick, I can't stand it."

Everyone pulled out of the dark spaces in his dinning room flicking on the lights, yelling

"Happy Birthday Rafa!"

"I stood it," smiling he responded. "Thank you, for including me in your thoughts, your lives, your families. Yes, thank you for remembering. Thank you," 


End file.
